


Кто наверняка...

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Стая заскучала,  и все решили сыграть в игру...





	Кто наверняка...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who’s More Likely To…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302028) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



– Правила игры просты, – начала объяснять Эрика, когда вся стая расположилась в круг в гостиной: Бойд уселся на диване, позволив Эрике сложить свои ножки на его колени. Кора заняла кресло, у ее ног сел Айзек, прислонившись спиной к нему. Стайлз пристроился рядом с ним на полу, оперевшись спиной о стену, Лидия устроилась в другом кресле, поджав под себя ступни, а Джексон сел у ее ног, положив ноги на кофейный столик. – Мы все по очереди спрашиваем: "кто наверняка?..", и каждый указывает на того человека, который, по его, мнению, делал так, если же вопрос про вас – руку вверх. Всё понятно?

Все дружно закивали.

— Окей, я начну. Кто наверняка курил травку?

Стая на секунду задумалась, а потом дружно указала на Стайлза. Тот медленно, нехотя поднял руку:

– Только до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не расскажет об этом моему отцу.

Джексон был следующим.  
– Кто наверняка рыдает над фильмами?

Голоса разделились между Эрикой и Лидией.

– Дневник памяти? – уточнила Лидия у Эрики, вопросительно подняв бровь.

– Никто не может не плакать над ним, – согласно кивнула Эрика.

Лидия перевела "я-же-тебе-говорила" взгляд на Джексона.  
Джексон уставился на Стайлза – единственного, кто указал на него. Он угрожающе сверкнул льдисто-голубыми глазами, сигнализируя тому о чем-то.

– Да ладно! – пораженно воскликнула Эрика, наблюдая их безмолвный диалог.

– Это было всего лишь один раз, – перебил Джексон Стайлза, прежде чем тот смог рассказать всю историю целиком.

– И что вы смотрели? – спросила Лидия, повернувшись к Стайлзу. 

– "Марли и я" – ответил он.

Друзья в унисон тихо протянули: "Ооооу", понимающе посмотрев на Джексона, который побагровел от смущения.

– Проехали, – фыркнул он. – Лидия, твоя очередь. 

Та ненадолго задумалась над своим вопросом:

– Кого наверняка первым убьют в зомбиапокалипсис?

Все ткнули в сторону Стайлза.

– О, какого черта?! – возмутился он, – да я всех вас переживу!

– С бейсбольной битой? – ухмыльнулась Кора.

– Да, с бейсбольной битой, – припечатал Стайлз со зловещей гримасой на лице. Он умолк, обдумывая свой вопрос и не обращая ни на кого внимания. – Кто наверняка будет арестован за то, что бегал голым по улице?

Компания, не колеблясь, снова указала на него. 

– Что я вам сделал, чуваки? – спросил он, – я голосую за Джексона.

– Такое было один раз, – проворчал тот, – и в полнолуние не считается.

– А для меня считается, – не согласился Стайлз, – потому что именно мне пришлось ловить тебя, чтобы натянуть штаны на твою голую задницу! – и прежде чем Джексон успел ответить, он развернулся к Айзеку: – Твой ход.

Айзек пожал плечами:

– Кто наверняка кого-нибудь убьёт?

Стайлз замер, улыбка сползла с его лица, а сердце сбилось с ритма.  
Неловкая пауза повисла в комнате, когда все покосились на Стайлза. Никто не произнёс ни слова.  
Ярко-голубые глаза Айзека широко распахнулись, отражая его панику и сожаление о сказанных словах.

– П-прости, я… я не хотел... 

– Ничего, – бесцветно отозвался Стайлз. 

– Если это вас утешит, – заявила Кора, – то я считаю, что у Джексона больше шансов сбить кого-нибудь на своей Ламборгини.

– Это Порше, – поправил ее Джексон.  
Стайлз тихо фыркнул.

– Неа, он бы не стал, – сказал он.

Джексон удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
Ехидная улыбка появилась на губах Стайлза, когда он пояснил:

– Это поцарапало бы покраску.

Все дружно разразились хохотом, а Джексон закатил глаза.  
Когда смех наконец утих, Айзек осторожно коснулся руки Коры:

– Твоя очередь.

– Кто наверняка умрёт какой-нибудь глупой смертью? – задала вопрос она. 

Все как один снова без колебаний указали на Стайлза. 

– Эй! – обиженно завопил он.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что мы не правы? – с вызовом спросила Эрика.

– Нет, – он покачал головой, – но я бы хотел сохранить остатки гордости.

– Бууу, – провыла  
ему Эрика.

– Давайте дальше, – перебила их Лидия, – Бойд?

Тот помолчал, размышляя:  
– Кто наверняка делал селфи голым?

Стайлз вскинул руку вверх, без смущения обводя взглядом шокированные лица друзей.

– Чёрт, это было внезапно – пробормотал Айзек, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться.

– Голый, я просто великолепен! – заявил Стайлз.

– Да ладно? –иронично спросил Джексон, не впечатленный его словами.

Раздался тихий щелчок, и открылась входная дверь. Дерек, войдя, тихо прикрыл ее за собой.

– Давайте спросим того, кто в этом знает толк, – предложила Эрика. Она плавно поднялась, разворачиваясь к Дереку:

– Привет, Дер, скажи нам, кто самый красивый без одежды?

– Стайлз, – ответил он без раздумий.

Дьявольски самодовольная ухмылка расцвела на лице Стайлза. 

Кора подняла руки вверх, сдаваясь:  
– Я выбываю.


End file.
